Siblings
by Krissi Mao
Summary: Siblings are meant to help each other grow while growing up, but what is it like to live together after you've grown. A whole lot of drama and suprises, that's what its like! SoraxKairi, RoxasxNaminé, RikuxOC
1. Departures

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I wouldn't be broke right now, would I .**_

_**Siblings**_

**Sibling(noun): individuals having one or both parents in common; a brother or sister.**

Chapter 1: Departures

**Sora **

I turned eighteen this past month and I decided to get my own place, my very own bachelor pad. Well it's not just my place and it's not really a bachelor pad for me. I'm rooming with my best friend Riku, and it is a bachelor pad for him, but I'm a taken man. I have the most amazing girlfriend, her name is Kairi and I doubt that I will ever find anyone more perfect for me.

My parents opposed the idea of me leaving, but I really don't care. Not that I'm cold and mean, but they're not my real parents anyway and they're part the reason my brother and I are separated.

My real parents died when I was about four and my brother, Roxas, was about three. We were put into an orphanage for a couple months but then we were moved into separate foster homes. My foster parents only wanted to take one foster child and Roxas' foster parents only wanted a blond foster child. So we were separated, which was total bullshit, because what type of people would separate two brothers who had just lost their parents.

Roxas and I still talk and visit each other, and now that I'm eighteen we decided to petition, so that I could take legal guardianship over him. We were lucky because the judge sympathized with our history and the judge decided that since Roxas was going to be a legal adult in a year that it was okay.

Roxas is going to be moving in with Riku and me in about a week, once he gets out of school. It'll be great to have him back.

**

* * *

**

Roxas

"Roxas, come downstairs" my foster mom, Kathy, called.

I paused the song playing on my ipod and put it in my bag, before making my way downstairs.

"Do you need something?" I asked to her.

"Yes," she said, "I need us to talk about you moving away. I think you need to rethink this decision before it's too late."

"What are you talking about." I responded. I glanced away from her with a sigh. "Look I know you don't want me to leave and all, but your not my mother Kathy and I really would rather live with my brother."

Before Kathy could respond, we heard a car horn beep from outside the house. I looked out the screen door too see a silver van parked at the curb. I let out a big smile as I walked out to the van.

Kairi waved to me as she stepped out of the van. "Hey," I said as I gave her a hug and lifted her into the air, "How are you?"

"I'm fine as always." she giggled when I picked her up.

"Looking very fine," I commented.

"Stop trying to flirt with me," she said then she stuck her tongue out at me, "Your still a minor."

"But you're the one who's acting childish," I replied. "Let me go get my stuff from upstairs, then we can head out."

We were taking some of my things to Sora and Riku's condo, which is about 2 hours away, because I'll be moving there in a week. Kairi had offered to help transport my things because she is the only one who has a car big enough, thanks to her mayor father, to move all my stuff.

"No problem," Kairi said, "We'll help you bring everything down."

"We'll..." I questioned

"My cousin and I," she pointed to a blond girl sitting in the passenger seat of her van. She waved to the girl urging her to come out to where we standing. "Roxas this is my cousin Naminé. Naminé this is Roxas. Naminé is staying with me and my father. The two of you will be going to Destiny High together next year."

"Hey," I said as I looked her up and down. She just smiled and made a slight wave and I guessed she was the quiet type.

"Come with me," I said to her as I ushered away from the house, "Since you're such abeautiful girl, I'll show you a good time in Twilight Town, my treat, while Kairi handles the work here." I gave her one of my best smiles and slipped my arm around her shoulders, and I also swore I heard Kairi complain about my laziness.

I like for people to remember and so I always make a point to have an interesting first impression, especially if it's a pretty girl.

I loved the look of surprise that jumped onto her face, followed by the imminent strawberry blush that lit up her face. "Umm.. y-you can't b-be serious?" She questioned.

"Naah I'm just joking with you. How else does a guy get to hear that beautiful voice of yours."

"Stop messing with the girl." Kairi joked with me, "First you flirt with me, then you flirt with her. Don't nobody want you, Roxas, just give it up."

"I can't help myself. Your cousin is just too cute." I said as I winked at Naminé. The blush on her cheeks went from strawberry to cherry.

"Ok ok, lets get a move on," Kairi called as she walked towards the house, " We've got lots to load and places to go."

This weekend is gonna be fun!

**

* * *

**

Unknown 

"I'm leaving!" I told my mother, as I gathered most of my things from my room.

"Look," my mother sighed, "I'm sorry your father and I didn't tell you about this sooner. We had both decided to wait until you turned 18 and you don't know how hard it was for me to keep that vow after your father died. Please don't leave, your all I have left. Come sit down and relax. We can talk about this."

"NO!" I startled my mother, "Just tell me their names,' I asked as a carried my bags to the trunk of my Cadillac.

I got into the driver's seat and started the car, then I looked up to my mother and gave her my most pleading gaze that she always gave into.

"Their names are…"


	2. Meetings and Arrivals

I want to thank all my readers for checking this story out! I'll be going to Europe next week, so I wanted to get a chapter up before I left and I promise that there will be another one up after I return. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: Meetings and Arrivals

**Roxas **

Finally the last day of school and the beginning of summer vacation has arrived. They'll be no parents, no rules. Just Riku, Sora, and I enjoying ourselves and indulging in parties and girls, if Kairi doesn't keep Sora on a leash.

I know my friends will miss me and I'll miss them, but I've always been good at making new friends and I'll keep in touch with the gang, so I don't have to worry about Olette trying to kill me one day because I forgot about them. But, I'm sure everything is gonna be fine. I've always been the guy that is hot, cool, smart, funny, and everything else that can be good about a person. Seriously, everyone loves me.

"Hey Roxas," my friend Pence called from across the courtyard.

I jogged my way over to him and saw Hayner and Olette standing by him.

"Hey guys," I said as I joined them.

"You know Roxas," Hayner said, "It really ticks me off that your leaving."

"I know," responded Olette, "And we only have one more year of high school left."

"And now we have to get through it without one of the gang," finished Pence.

"Hey, hey! I see you're laying it on me thick," I put my hands up in defense. "and I'm sorry that I'm not gonna be here, but how bout' I get us all some sea-salt ice cream one last time, my treat, to make it up to you," I said with a smile. I didn't want my last day here to be a sad one. I'm going to enjoy it with my friends.

"Hey Chickenwuss"

I turned around to see Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai coming towards our group.

"You're getting some some for us too," Seifer said.

"Why do we need to get anything for you and your stupid disciplinary committee." Hayner responded.

"Shut up" Seifer responded back. "You owe for helping you off your ass so many times and you thought you could just move away without any payback."

"Yeah man, you owe us" Rai stated.

"Ice cream" Fuu followed after.

"Okay, Okay," I said, "Sea-salt ice cream for everyone!" I'm gonna need to ask Sora for some munny later, but I don't mind spending munny on my friends. I'm gonna miss this place.

* * *

**Sora**

"What time are you leaving to pick up Roxas," Riku asked.

"Huh," I looked up from the magazine I was flipping through.

"What time are you going to get Roxas," he repeated.

"Oh, maybe around 5 or something, so we have some hours before we leave," I said before the phone started to ring.

I jumped of the couch and went to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sora, why are you home? I asked you to meet me at the MoviePlex, did you forget?" Kairi asked through the phone.

"Oh shit, Kairi I'm sorry. I'll be right there, I promise just give my ten minutes."

"Ok, but I'm timing you, if you' re not here in ten minutes I won't kiss you for an entire week." she said, "and bring Riku with you."

I heard her end the call, then I put down the phone.

"Riku get ready were going out now," I called as I grabbed the keys off the counter.

I saw Riku make his way over from his room. He was carrying his gym bag and looked like he was about to go out himself.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I was heading out to the training pool to do some laps," he replied.

"Well your coming with me to meet Kairi first." I told him, then dragged him out with me.

I drove to the MoviePlex in record time and looked around to find Kairi.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you drive like a maniac." Riku stated as he tried to get his bearings before getting out of the car.

"CHEESE"

I saw the flash of a camera as I turned around.

"Hey guys!"

Kairi was standing there with her camera and beside her was Selphie. I walked over and gave Kairi a hug and she pecked me on the lips.

"It took you 9 minutes and 54 seconds for you to get here. Aren't you Lucky!" she smiled up at me.

"I thought you were the lucky one," I told her, "It would have sucked if you didn't get any kisses from me for a week."

"Well I see that you're all doing fine, but I'm gonna get going now," Riku interrupted, "I have to stay fit and keep training if I want to go to any tournaments this summer."

"You aren't coming with us!" Kairi said with a pout forming on her lips.

"Really," Selphie piped up, then she walked over to Riku and linked her arm with his, "It would be more fun if we all went to see the movie together, don't cha think?"

I could tell that Riku didn't really like the attention Selphie was giving him as he unlinked there arms and started to back away from our group.

"See ya later!" Riku said to me as he made a quick escape and left to the pool.

I looked at Kairi standing beside me. "What were you planning?" I whispered to her.

She made face that reminded me of a little kid getting caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Well…" she started, "I felt bad about all the times when the three of us hang out, because Riku probably always feels like a third wheel and I knew that Selphie really liked him-"

"Like every other girl we know" I interrupted her.

She gave me a look before continuing, "Selphie really likes him and I thought it would be nice if we could do this little double date thing, but now it seems Selphie's gonna be the third wheel. "

"That's what happens when you try to meddle in other people's affairs."

"Yea, yea," she said, then she went to link arms with Selphie to distract the girl from Riku's departure and we walked to into the MoviePlex.

* * *

**Unknown **(_a/n: It's the same unknown that was in Ch.1_)

Being who I am, it wasn't hard for me to find out that a Sora Dawning lives in Moonshields Square Condominiums in Destiny Islands, but that didn't do anything for my direction skills.

"Where the hell am I!" I said to myself frustratingly. I had only arrived in Destiny Islands yesterday and I had already gotten myself lost.

I was looking down on at my feet, berating myself for my stupidity, when I felt myself crash into someone and fall to the ground.

"Ow," I said as rubbed my backside.

"Sorry, but you should watch where your going." a voice said and I saw a hand reaching down to help me up.

I grabbed the hand and felt myself being lifted up. I looked up to see a tall guy with silver hair.

"Thanks," I said, "And I'm sorry. It was my fault for not paying any attention."

"Are you sure your okay," he said, "You look kind of red."

"Really!" This is what happens when you're too stressed out; you end up falling on your ass and looking like a freaking umpa lumpa in front of random people on the street. I'm not having a good day.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I'm fine," I told him, "But, since I'm talking to you already, could you tell me how to get to Moonshields Square?"

"Moonshields Square, I live there."

"Perfect!" Finally, I'm getting somewhere.

The guy with the silver hair gave me the directions to Moonshields Square and gave me some tips, so that I could find who I was looking for faster and not get lost again.

When I arrived at Moonshield it didn't take me long to find Sora's condo, but knowing my luck, of course no one was home, leaving me stuck in the middle of the hallway locked out.

"Of course this kind of thing would end up happening. First I get lost, then I fall on my ass, and now I'm locked outside a condo and I'm gonna have to wait who knows how long before someone gets here." I said to myself.

I sat down on my suitcase in front of the door and waited for someone to come. I don't know how much time had passed, but eventually a blond-haired girl, carrying a box filled with party supplies, came up to the door.

"Are you a friend of Sora's," I asked her as I stood up.

"Kind of," she replied, "Are you here for the surprise party were having to welcome Roxas?"

"Yea," I said quickly, I didn't want to be locked out anymore, "I just moved out here recently as well and didn't have Sora's number, so I've been waiting out here."

"Oh, Sora went to pick up Roxas and Kairi, my cousin, sent me here to decorate. She'll be here soon though."

"I guess I'll help you." I said with a smile as she unlocked the door and we went inside.

The two of us were nearly finished decorating the living room when the front door started to open.

"I can't believe you ditched us to go swimming," I could hear a girl's voice saying to someone else. "Naminé!" the same voice called.

"That's Kairi" Naminé told me as an auburn-haired walked in followed by the silver-haired guy I bumped into this afternoon.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked me, but before I could say anything Naminé told her I was a friend of Sora's and I was helping her decorate for the suprise party.

"Oh," she seemed kind of surprised that Sora had a friend she didn't know about, "Well, thanks for helping." she smiled at me.

"I didn't know you knew Sora," the guy, Riku, said to me after Kairi introduced herself as Sora's girlfriend and him as Sora's best friend and roommate. She had went with Naminé into the kitchen to organize the food for the party, while we were still setting up things in the living room.

"I haven't known him for that long," I told Riku, "I'm here as a surprise too."

* * *

**Roxas**

I was sitting on the porch with the last of my things waiting for Sora to come pick me up. The gang decided to split about 15 minutes ago after we said all our goodbyes.

I looked down the street and saw the headlights of a car coming toward my house and I grabbed my stuff and jumped up and walked over the curb as the car stopped in front of me.

"Hey, lil bro ready to go," Sora said from inside the car.

"I've been ready for a long time" I said as I made my way to the other side of ther car and got in.

"Finally, we're not separated anymore." He said as he smiled at me.

"We'll never be again," I said.

"That is exactly right." Sora said, "But are you sure you're not gonna be tired of me by the end of this 2-hour drive.

"Of course not," I said, "I'll be thanking you for delivering me to Destiny Islands, the land of beautiful women."

I laid back in the seat and finally relaxed for the first time this entire day.

2 Hours Later…

Sora and I had finally arrived and we were walking down the hallway towards the condo that I would be living in now.

He unlocked the door, while I stood behind him carrying my things.

"That's weird," Sora said to himself, "I thought Riku would be here by now." I noticed that it was dark inside the condo and Sora went to flip on the lights.

That's when things started to get interesting.


	3. Unexpected Consorts

Sorry for the wait! I had a great time when I was in Germany, Switzerland, and France, but I was seriously jetlag when I got back and then I had to unpack and give out gifts and such. So I been really lazy for the past week, but I did manage to write up this chap for you. ENjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected Consorts

**Unknown **

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

I heard the group from the living room as they welcomed the two brothers home. I had slipped away a minute before and now I was standing outside on the balcony of the condo.

It was hard to stay in there with everyone when they thought I knew Sora. Imagine what would have happened when he walked in and saw some stranger in his condo amongst his friends. But, I know the others will realize I'm gone and mention about the missing person, so I might as well go back in and get this over with.

I walked back inside too see that everyone was too preoccupied to notice I was missing. I stood back for a while, watching the group celebrate. I'm sure it was a good 5 minutes before I got the nerve to step forward.

"Surprise!" I said with a forced cheerful face, as I walked over to pat one of the brothers on the back, "I know you weren't expecting me, but here I am! So nice to see you !"

"Where have you been?" Kairi started, but was cut when the brother with spiky brown hair interrupted who I had patted on the back.

"Do I know you?" he said as looked at me strangely.

"What do mean, Sora?" Kairi said, "You don't recognize an old friend when you see one."

"An old friend?" the one I now knew was Sora said, "I don't remember you."

"We met a long time ago, when we were kids." I told him, which is actually true now that I think about it. We must have met before at least twice, but I don't remember those meetings either.

Everyone seemed slightly confused now. They were all staring at me and I felt like a deer in the headlights. I turned to the other brother, who must be Roxas.

"Roxas, I haven't seen you in ages as well. How's it been goin!" I asked

"Fine, I guess" he answered in a somewhat perplexed way. "Wait a sec, you know my name, but I don't know yours!"

"You don't remember my name," I said trying to act startled, "How am I supposed to give you the important news I have if you don't remember me. It's gonna make everything more confusing to explain."

"News?" Sora asked.

I looked over at him and took a deep breathe. It was time to let it all out.

"I'm Hana Rivon, adopted daughter of Francis and Marilyn Rivon, who were close friends of Vincent and Terra Dawning, who were my real parents. Which makes me…

…your sister."

* * *

**Sora**

"I know this must seem a little strange for you, but it's the truth." Hana, the girl who was claiming to be my sister said.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"18" she said.

"I'm 18, so you can't be my sister," I replied trying to act smart.

"We're twins" she said.

"When's your birthday?" I asked challenging her.

"May 21!" she replied.

"That's Sora's birthday too." Riku decided to pipe up.

"You don't look anything like me, especially that tulipy pink hair!" I said pointedly as gestured to her long pink hair.

"It's permanent dye and our faces look almost exactly the same." she answered with that _can it be more obvious_ _tone._

"Kairi, what do you think?" I turned to Kairi and gestured to our faces.

Kairi stared at our faces for a minute before a smile spread over her face.

"The two of you really do look alike, isn't that cool!" Kairi laughed.

"No, it's not!" I said sharply, then I turned back to Hana, "Do you have any proof?"

"Yea, all the papers that prove that I'm your sister are in my suitcase. I was hoping I could stay here to get to know you guys better, plus I'm a long way from home."

"Really," Roxas exclaimed, "That sounds cool to me"

"_What_!" I said to him, "Come with me real quick" I said as I pulled him aside.

"Roxas, we don't know this girl and she's suddenly here saying she's our sister and you want her to stay with us."

"Why not," he said, "All these years we haven't been able to be a family, isn't nice to know it wasn't just us. Don't you wish we could have all been together. Two family members were taken away from us, aren't you happy that we got one in return. Let her stay, please."

"Fine, but not for long." I turned away from Roxas and walked back into the living room. "You can stay for the night, but you have to find somewhere else afterward because we don't have space." I told Hana.

"We have a guest room," Riku said.

"Kairi and Naminé are staying in the guest room tonight, so you can spend the night on the couch," I turned away from Hana to look at Riku.

"Can you help Roxas get settled in to his room, its been a long day and I'm really tired." I asked.

"Sure, man"

I started to walk towards my room when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Kairi grabbed my hand when she caught up to me and stopped me in the hall and turned me around to talk. We were too far away for the others for to hear us.

"Sora, are you okay?" she asked worriedly sensing my dampening mood.

"Yea, I'm fine," I told her, "It's just a lot for me to take in right now. I'll be back to normal by morning, promise."

"Okay," she said, "you better."

I gave her a short kiss, then went off to my room."

* * *

**Hana(Known)**

"Oofff"

Couches are not meant to be used as beds, especially hard, leather ones that had that leathery smell that makes you feel slightly sick after inhaling it for long periods of time. Plus I rather not like falling to the floor if I happen to rollover in my sleep.

"Are you okay down there?"

"HOLY…shit" I managed to quiet down considering it was the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep.

I looked up from my place on the floor to see Riku standing by the counter with a glass in his hand.

"It's not nice to scare people in the middle of the night," I whispered to him, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah, how bout' you? That couch treating you nicely?" he replied

"Well, things were going well in the beginning, then I started complaining about its smell and it didn't like my weight, so it me threw down." I said gesturing to myself on the floor before I chuckled.

"What?" he questioned why I was chuckling, or maybe my weird sense of humor.

"This is the second time you've seen me fall. The first on my backside, and now on my front side. I blame you for my clumsiness." I said as I pulled myself up onto the couch.

He walked over from the counter and sat next to me on the couch.

"You can take my bed for the night if you want." he said to me.

"Really, I can't…" I started, but e interrupted me before I could finish.

"Its okay, I'm going out for a swim."

"Your going swimming at this time of the night?" I questioned.

"I'm a swimmer, there's no wrong time to get some training in or at least that's what my coach says."

"Well, how bout' I come with you. I've never gone out to have fun in the middle of the night. I don't even know how swim"

"Really! You can't swim! And you've never snuck out to go to a party or anything? He asked me.

"Swimming was too dangerous according to my mom and sneaking out is impossible in my house." I told him. I jumped of the couch and headed toward the bathroom before he could respond, then I turned back to him with a smile.

"I'll just be a minute, then I'll be ready for my first lesson." I said as I winked at him and the walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**Roxas**

I woke up early this morning considering how late it was when I went to bed. Last night must have been more than anyone was expecting. I sure was expecting any of it.

I was thinking Sora and I would just arrive, Riku would be there to greet us, maybe a call from Kairi, and time to settle in. I was not expecting to be ambushed by a surprise welcome party, getting to spend some time with one beautifully shy blondie, and especially finding out I have a long lost sister.

I grabbed some clothes out of my suitcase that was lying on the floor, maybe I could ask the girls if they could help me organize my stuff since they're here. I left my room and was about to walk to the bathroom, but I decided to head to the kitchen to grab a snack real quick before I went to take a shower.

"You were so scared when I asked you to jump." I heard Riku's voice say followed by laughter as I neared the kitchen.

"No I wasn't!" came a female reply, "The water was deep and I as just worried that my hair color would mess up with all that chlorine in the waster."

"Permanent Dye, Remember?" he said back to Hana, who came into my view as I entered the kitchen .

"Sooo, I see you young people snuck out for a midnight swim last night," I said surprising them, because they hadn't noticed me being so engrossed with each other.

"Good Morning Roxas!" Hana said to me with a smile.

"Good morning" I said to both of them. She really does look so much like Sora. Its like if you took Sora, turned him into a girl, and changed his hair to be long, straight, and pink.

"I think I'm gonna head off to bed now," Riku said getting up and leaving towards his room.

Hana looked a bit envious of Riku following his retreating form with her eyes, then I saw a spark of realization come to her face as she turned to look at me.

"Roxas can I borrow your bed since your awake?"

"_Borrow my bed_?" I questioned surprised by her inquiry.

"I can't sleep comfortably on the couch and in return I'll let you borrow my baby for the day." she told me.

"What _baby_?"

"My keys are in the front right pocket of my purse and I parked her in the complex's parking garage downstairs. She's real easy to find. Thanks for being such a great brother, Good Night." she said as she left for my bedroom.

"It's not even nighttime" I muttered as I made my way to the bathroom down the hall. I grabbed the doorknob and was about to pull open the door when it burst open from the inside. Almost taking me out, may I say.

"Oh, sorry about that." Naminé said as she exited the bathroom.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I told her.

She had a towel in her hands and was trying to dry her hair quickly before any water dripped to the floor as she made her way back to the guest room.

"Hey Naminé," I called to her before she could disappear back into the room.

"Yea?" she said as she turned back to me.

"Do you know where I could find an office supply store? I need some materials and thinking of picking them up this morning." I asked.

"Oh, I know where this Office and Crafts Supply store is. I could go with you if you don't mind. I needed to get some things from their anyways." she said.

"Ok, that's fine with me. I just need to take a shower first, then we can go out and get some breakfast too."

"Sure! That's great!"


	4. Cars and Boyfriends

Chapter 4: Cars and Boyfriends

**Roxas**

"Whose car are we taking?" Naminé asked me as we walked into the Moonshields complex's parking garage, "I know you don't have one."

"Hana let me borrow her car." I told her.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"I don't know"

"What color is it?" she questioned.

"I don't know"

"Do you know anything about her car?" she said in an exasperated tone.

"It's a Cadillac."

"How helpful," she said sarcastically, "Give me the keys and be quiet for a moment."

"Why?" I asked her.

"All we have to do is press the panic button and follow the sound of the alarm to the car."

"I-" I started, but she cut me off by "shh"ing me while putting her finger against my lips and taking the keys from my hand.

I turned my head away rapidly trying to hide the blush that spread over my face, but Naminé had already turned back around and pushed the panic button.

A loud beeping sounded to the right of us, probably in the next aisle of cars, so we made our way around towards it. When we turned the corner my eyes set on a car that seemed very out of place among the old or used and cheap cars that filled the parking garage.

Naminé shut off the panic alarm and we stared at the gleaming white Cadillac CTS-V that looked as if it were brand new and more suited to be in a fancy car show rather than in this old parking garage.

"This is Hana's car!" I said in amazement.

"Wow, Uncle wouldn't even buy Kairi a car this nice. I wonder what Hana's parents are like?" Naminé said.

"I don't really care. I'm just happy I get to drive this." I said as I took the keys from Naminé and got in the car.

**

* * *

**

Sora

"Roxas!"

"Yea" Roxas answered over the phone.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Naminé and I decided to pick up some things from this store since Hana lent me her car." he said.

"Hana lent you her car?!" I said more as a statement than as a question.

"You should see it Sora. It has all these high-tech devices in it and-"

"Okay Roxas, I'll see it when you get back." I cut him off.

"OK, see you later" he said before he hung up.

"He went to some store with Naminé." I told Kairi as I turned around to face her.

"Sora, It's really sweet that your so protective, but you need to relax." Kairi said. She moved toward me and took the phone from my hand to hang it up, then reached up and put her arms around my neck.

"How can I relax, when there's a stranger staying here and winning over everyone with her well practiced charms." I responded, putting my arms around her waist.

"She's not out to steal away your family and friends, Sora," Kairi started, I know your afraid that you lose the people you care about and that's why your so protective over all of us, but there's no need to worry. No one is going to separate us from you, so lighten up and get to know Hana."

"Okay" I told Kairi, because I knew she was right. I was afraid of losing the people I cared about. After what happened to my parents and Roxas and I being separated, it's hard to believe everything will just get better now. I admit I felt threatened when Hana showed last night and immediately everyone was attracted to her, because it's usually me that people feel that way towards and I felt she was taking my place.

Kairi was still looking at me with a worried expression and I was glad she cared about me so much.

"How about I spend the day with Hana to get all the genetical stuff figured out and so we could get to know each other better." I said to Kairi.

"I think that's a great idea," Kairi said with a smile as she leaned in and gave me a light kiss, "I'll go tell Hana."

She turned away from me and started off, but stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute! Where is Hana? I thought she was sleeping on the couch, but no one's there." she said pointing to the couch.

"She's sleeping in Roxas's room." I said.

"How do you know?"

"There's a reason why I was worried about where Roxas was," I started, "Can you imagine how surprised I was to see Hana sleeping in Roxas's bed when I went to see if he was awake this morning."

"Oh!" she said in understanding, then she made her way down the hall to Roxas's room to wake up Hana, who was still sleeping at 12:41 p.m. I realized as I looked at the clock.

As a matter of fact Riku was still sleeping too, so I got up to go check on him, because he never sleeps this late.

**

* * *

**

Roxas

Naminé and I had split up once we got to the Office and Crafts Supply store and I had just finished paying for the writing journal, pencils, pens, notepad, and portfolio that I needed, as well as the desk lamp, documents program, and highlighters that I thought would be helpful.

I started to walk around in the direction that Naminé had went. Looking around I noticed there was a lot of art supplies in that area of the store.

"I wonder if Naminé's an artist?" I asked myself.

"I am an artist."

I turned around swiftly to see Naminé right behind.

"Woah, don't just pop out of nowhere and scare people Naminé. That's so mean of you." I said in a reprimanding tone just to tease her.

"What?" she said looking confused.

"I'm seeing a different side of you today," I went on, "You seemed so nice and innocent when we met and now you're showing your true colors and they seem very dark."

"Stop joking around Roxas," she said, "I've been looking for you all over this store. Where were you?"

"Just getting this stuff." I held up the bag of items I had bought and she grabbed it from and look though it.

"What is all this for?" she asked me, "Are you a writer or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I am a writer. A published novelist if you wanted to get more specific." I told her.

"Really?" she said in amazement, "That's incredible with you being so young and all."

"Thanks," I said, "Well since were both done lets get out of here."

"Okay" she said as we made are way back to the car.

We were just about to get in the car when a guy walked up to Naminé, then grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her around to face him.

"What are you doing here with this a guy Naminé?" he asked her in a threatening tone.

"Hey," I called to him as I made my way around the car, "Let her go."

"Why don't you leave me and my girlfriend alone and run along." he told me.

I was getting really angry at this guy and I walked closer to him, ready to push him away from Naminé if needed.

"Wait!" Naminé called out, "Xemnas this Roxas, Kairi's boyfriend's brother."

"What?" he said.

"My cousin, Kairi, and her boyfriend, Sora, remember?" she told him, "Kairi and I were over at their place and the two of us just came to pick up some things at the store."

Xemnas seemed to calm down a bit, then three more guys came towards our little group.

"Xemnas were heading out." one of them said.

"Come on Naminé," Xemnas said pulling her with him.

"See you later Roxas." she called back to me while walking off with her _boyfriend_.

I saw him nod to one of the guys that had arrived and that guy stayed behind while the rest left with Xemnas and Naminé.

"Hey" the guy that stayed behind said to me, taking my focus off of Naminé's retreating figure. He had bright red hair and two green tattoos on his face that looked like upside down teardrops.

"What?" I asked him.

"Sweet car, how 'bout we go for a ride. There's some things that we need to talk about." he said as he opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat.

I sighed and got into the driver's seta and started the car.

"Naminé's the boss's girlfriend and you can't be hanging around with her like that, unless your asking for trouble." he started.

"And who are you to tell me this?" I asked agitated.

"I'm Axel, nice to meet you too. The other two guys were Xigbar and Saïx and there's more of us. Around here Xemnas calls the shots, so I would advise you not to get on his bad side, uhh…"

"Roxas" I told him.

"Yea, don't get on his bad side Roxas. Got it memorized?"

"Fine, but I don't really care about what he thinks of me."

"That's your death wish." he said lowering the seat back. "Did I tell you I love this car!"

"It's my sister's car." I said.

"One- Is she as fine as this car? And Two- Can I meet her?"

"Is there anything else you need to tell, because I think were finished with this conversation." I managed to get out with my teeth ground together.

"Woah, Chill man," Axel said sitting back up, "I still have to show you around the island."

"What?" I questioned.

"Naminé likes you, so I have to be friendly."

I looked at him with a confused expression.

"As a ladies man, I only do what makes the ladies happy."

As weird as this guy seems, the look on his face when he said that made me burst into laughter.

"I have a hard time believing that any ladies are in any way attracted to you." I said as I continued to drive.

**

* * *

**

Hana

"Kairi told me that she and Riku would meet up with us in front of the park." I told Sora as we ate the ice cream we just bought.

Sora and I had been hanging out all afternoon and he had apologized for acting slightly cold towards me, even though I hadn't even realized he was. He showed me all his favorite places on the island and we realized we had a lot in common.

I had just finished telling him the story of me being in a band sophomore year in high school and what my mom did when she found out, which you don't wanna know. We were really enjoying ourselves. To a stranger we must have looked like we were on a date, which is so wrong when you think about. I mean he's my brother! But we were having a good time and I always wondered what it would be like to have siblings.

"Well the park is about two minutes away so we could sit down on a bench and wait for them." Sora said.

"Okay," I responded looking up from my ice cream cone.

"Could you tell me how I didn't know that I had a twin sister after all these years? I've been trying to think up a theory, but nothing fits."

"I actually didn't know that I had any siblings until about a week ago," I started to tell Sora, then we heard a car horn by us and we looked over to the street.

"Hey Guys" Roxas called from inside my car. There was a guy with long red hair in the car with him.

"Do you like my baby?" I called to Roxas as Sora and I walked towards the car.

"I do!" the other guy in the car said.

"Shut up" Roxas told him, "I love this car Hana!"

I smiled, "You can have it." I said to Roxas.

"Really!"

"It's fine. This is just my baby car. I have my other ones at home." I said casually.

"How many cars do you have?" Sora asked me incredulously.

"Can I have one?!" the other guy in the car said

"Who are you?" I asked questioningly.

"You're one of Xemnas crew right?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah, he is," Roxas spoke up, "How come you never told me Naminé has a boyfriend." he asked Sora.

"I guess it slipped my mind. Do you like her or something?" Sora started to tease him.

I looked down the sidewalk and watched as cars and people passed by the park. The warm summer wind was blowing through the leaves in the trees and everyone in the area looked so happy to be out enjoying the weather. I never had experiences like this growing up. My parents were very protective of me because of my poor health, so this was all very new to me.

I looked around again and noticed Kairi and Riku coming are way, so I waved at them and called them over.

"Have you been having fun?!" Kairi asked me.

"Of course she has!" Sora said, "How could she not have a good time hanging out with her amazing big brother!"

"Is he okay?" Roxas asked. He and his friend, Axel- I heard him tell me earlier, but I wasn't really paying attention- had got out of the car and were standing on the sidewalk with the rest of us.

"He's never okay or normal. A fact you that you will come to learn after living with him." Riku said.

All of us started laughing and teasing Sora, but then a black Bentley Arnage pulled up right in front of us next to my car.

"Oh no," I said watching as two familiar male figures stepped out of the car and started walking towards me.

"What's going on?" Sora said, before of the men grabbed my hand and started pulling me back to the car.

"Hey! Let her go!" Riku as he rushed forward to stop him, but the other man got in his way.

"Don't interfere!" he said dauntingly, glaring down at Riku.

"Who are you to tell me not to?" Riku challenged him.

"Her boyfriend!" the man said.

"Cloud! What are the two of you doing here?!" I shouted at him and Leon.

"Mrs. Rivon is very sick and she has sent for you." Leon said letting go of my wrist.

"My mother's sick? Is it serious?" I asked worriedly.

"All we know is that she wants you home, so could you please get in the car." Cloud said walk in over to the car as Leon opened the backseat door for me to get in.

I was in a state of mild shock and I sat down in the car and watched as Leon closed the door and he and Cloud entered in the front seats. Cloud started the car and began to drive off.

I looked back towards the park, where I left my friends and family. They all look so stunned and confused, so I tried to give them a smile, so they would know everything was alright.

But then I realized that as I watched them shrink away they didn't see me. All they saw were the black tinted windows of a black car driving off into the distance.


	5. Leaving Home

SUPER SORRY for taking forever to right this update, but school's been like a leech, draining the life out of me, and my whole hard drive was wiped because of a virus, so I had to get my computer. I not giving up, so just hang in there for me.

I was planning on having all the POVs be for Sora, Roxas, and Hana; but to include other scenes I wanted to add I have to use other people's POVs.

Chapter 5: Leaving Home

**Sora**

"Hey give me your hand" Kairi said as I walked her home.

It had been a week since Hana left and none of us had heard her. Kairi was dying to talk to her and I hadn't realized how close the two of them had gotten in the time she was here.

"I want to see if I can read your future. Selphie bought this whole palm reading thingy yesterday and she was showing it to me," Kairi continued. She took a moment to study my hand then she started turning it and bending it, before I pulled my hand away and made a face to tease her for hurting me.

"Oh, don't be a baby!" she told me and grabbed my hand and continued her inspection. "I see that you will go travelling with friends, maybe to visit a relative possibly" she started.

"I don't even know where she lives Kairi" I said in response. I could tell what she was trying to do. We had just arrived at her house and I walked her to the door.

"She call when she's not to busy, so just be patient." I whispered as I gave her a hug and kissed her goodnight.

**

* * *

**

Roxas

Riku and I had decided to go out to see a new action movie and we were on our way home, when we saw Sora walking along the sidewalk. We had invited him to come with us, but he had a date with Kairi that night and wanted to spend some time alone with her.

I rolled down the window and we slowed down the car and called to him to jump in. "How was your date?" I nudged his shoulder and gave him one of those questioning looks.

"It was fine, just Kairi was asking a lot about…" he stopped short and glanced at Riku.

I got what he meant though. Riku was really upset about Hana leaving, or maybe it was the fact that she had a boyfriend, and we realized we probably shouldn't mention her in front of him.

We pulled into a parking spot and made our way up to our condo. Sora and Riku were standing behind me in the elevator and when the door opened on our floor I was greeted by the sight of a girl with very revealing clothing on in the hallway with her ear pressed against the door of our place. She had short black hair with a black headband wrapped around her forehead, and wore a black and white shirt with a vest, brown and black shorts, knee-length black socks with brown boots, and what looked like a giant shuriken.

"Isn't that Yuffie!" I heard Sora say behind me, and then the girl suddenly pulled away from the door and ran down the hall towards us. Suddenly I was jolted back into the elevator with Sora and Riku by some sort of explosion.

I remember knocking by head on the metal wall of the elevator and hearing beeping of the alarms signaling that there was a fire. I felt myself being pulled around the building. I was now slightly soaked from the water coming from the sprinklers overhead.

When I finally got my bearings I noticed that my arms were around Sora and Riku shoulders as they supported me and the girl was leading us around the back of our building.

We went outside and waiting there was a sleek black car with heavily tinted windows.

"Hurry up and get in! We need to get away from here fast." I heard the girl say.

"What's going on?" I asked as we entered the car. The driver was another girl with short black hair; she was younger than the first girl and looked around my age.

"I'm Yuffie and this is my sister Xion," she pointed to the other girl, "We work for a special units organization and our investigations led us here. We have reason to believe that someone is trying to kill you."

"Because obviously someone blew up your apartment." Xion finished. "We're taking you to our headquarters it should be about a 10 hour drive."

"Well before we go could we at least get some new clothes." Sora asked holding his wet jacket.

I looked out the window to see what part of town we were in and noticed that we weren't too far away from Axel's house.

"My friend Axel lives close by; we could change clothes at his place. You just need to take that str.."

"I know where Axel lives." Xion cut me off as she sped down the street made a couple turns and stopped in front of where Axel lived.

Riku, Sora, and I got out of the car after Yuffie told to be quick and went up to Axel's front door. It took him a while to get to the door and when did he looked tired and irritated.

"What do you want?" he asked me as he let us in.

"We need to borrow some clothes." I said as we walked in.

"Why do you need clothes from me, don'tcha your own shit." He said leading us to the laundry room.

I don't think he was fully awake and he seemed to be doing everything on autopilot.

"Yea, but our stuff got blown up, so we're just gonna take this before we leave."

"We y'all going" he asked.

"Just heading out of town I think we're taking 88 East towards the parkway, but I really don't know. You'd have to ask Xion." I said.

"Xion is a pretty name. I used to have a girlfriend named Xion." Axel said as he yawned and seemed to fall asleep against the wall he was leaning on.

I turned away to see Sora and Riku looking at me strangely. "What!" I asked.

"I don't understand your choice in friends." Riku said looking from me back to Axel.

"Whatever," I said, "let's hurry up and change.

**

* * *

**

Naminé

"Naminé, can you call Axel and tell to get his lazy ass out of bed and get over here." Xemnas shouted from across the room where he sat with his other goons.

Maybe Roxas was right to try to defend me at that time in front of the supply store and I've just been ignoring him since then. He probably hates me now, like all the other friends I used to have.

I took out my cell phone and called Axel. "Hey Axel, Xemnas wants to know where you're at. You were supposed to be here for the meeting."

"Don't worry. I just got here. A friend came over and woke me up." He said through the phone. "Could you come down and let me in."

"Sure, I'll be right there." I told him and hung up the phone.

"Axel's here, I'm going down to let him in." I told Xemnas as I got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs to let Axel in. Axel talked to Roxas, didn't he? Maybe I should ask him how Roxas is doing.

"Axel," I said as I opened the door, "have you seen Roxas lately."

"Sure, I just saw him tonight. He's the one that came over and woke me up, now that I think about it." Axel said scratching his head.

"How is he?" I asked, my voice sounding a little too excited about hearing news about Roxas.

"I think he said that he was going out of town with those other two guys. I can't really remember."

"Well think harder!" I said abruptly.

"Woah Woah, sweetheart" he put his hands up, "what's got you so rattled."

"Nothing, sorry." I said looking down.

"Well I thinks it's coming back to me. I remember clothes, um, leaving…88 East....blown up………………..XION!"

"What" I said as my eyes got wide.

"He mentioned something about Xion. I remember that!"

"But, Xion has been gone for 3 years and what do you mean about something being blown up. I need you to drive me to Roxas' place." I said pulling him back out the door.

"Naminé, what about the meeting!" he whined.

"I don't care about Xemnas and his weird meetings, this is important."

We arrived at Moonshields Square to see police cars and fire trucks blocking off the area. There was a lady wrapped in a blanket standing by on the sidewalk and I walked up to her to ask what happened.

"Oh it's horrible one of the complexes was bombed." She said.

I looked over to the building. It seemed like the boy's place was in the area that looked damaged.

"Oh my God!" I said, "We have to go tell Kairi!"

Axel and I arrived at my house and I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I found Kairi in her and started rambling about everything that happened.

"Hold on a sec, Naminé. I can't understand a thing your saying." Kairi interrupted.

"She's trying to say that your boyfriend's condo was bombed and they've left town going east, and she wants us to go find them." Axel said standing at the door.

"But we can't just leave!" Kairi spoke.

"They could be in danger!" I said trying to make her realize what was going on. "Don't you want to be there for Sora?"

Kairi gave me a strange look, as if questioning the truth of all this, then I saw a kind of string determination settle on her face. "When do we leave?"

**

* * *

**

Hana

I arrived back in Radiant Garden the day after I left Destiny Islands. From then on, things hadn't been so good.

First the whole, _Mrs. Rivon is very sick_, that Leon fed me was a lie planned by my mother to get me to come back home and second, I remembered that when Cloud and Leon came to pick me up, Cloud said he was my boyfriend, which is a total lie. He's my ex-boyfriend and now all my chances of getting closer to Riku are spoiled. Lastly, when I went to tell Tifa, my maidservant, to keep her boyfriend (Cloud) in line, I find out that they had broken up and now he's dating some new girl that work's for my mom named Aerith.

Everyone thinks she's so sweet, but whenever no one's looking she always gives me these threatening looks, like she's just waiting for something bad to happen to me and it's starting to creep me out.

I wanted to go back to stay with Sora and Roxas or at least call them, but I'm on serious lock down. I was finally able to sneak a call to their place tonight, but the call couldn't go through. I wonder why.

* * *

I Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Leave reviews if you'd like. I've some interesting things planned for this story.


	6. Secretive Plans, People, and Places

Chapter 6: Secretive Plans, Secretive People, and Secretive Places

**Hana**

I was running through the gardens behind the mansion. It was so beautiful there that all my worries seemed to be swept away. My father had filled the garden with all my favorite flowers. There were orchids, hydrangeas, irises, and marigolds. There was a beautiful pond with lily pads and water lilies. This was my favorite place in the entire household.

I should have stopped to admire the surroundings, but I had to keep running. I never had this type of freedom before and I knew in a few moments my dad would catch me and chastise me for running off. I could hear him calling for me, trying to reach me. It made me run faster. I could feel the blood rushing through my veins and I felt so alive. I didn't want the moment to end.

But these types of things never lasted too long for me. My breath shortened and became labored, then I felt the coughs coming up, and soon I was coughing so hard I couldn't catch myself as I feel into the pond, then I couldn't breathe. I was choking on the water and everything was starting to go black. I heard my father's calls growing frantic and hysterical. He was shouting out for me. "HANA! HANA! HANA!"

"HANA! Wake up! Are you alright!" Tifa was beside me and hacking coughs were escaping from my throat. I took a moment to catch my breath and Tifa stroked the hair off my face. "It's about time for another one of your shots, huh?" Tifa stated knowingly. "In another 5 days Tifa." I said. My voice was raspy, but I gave Tifa a smile to show that I was fine and she had no need to worry. Tifa got up to leave, "If you need anything, I'll be close by," she said before leaving.

Once the door closed, I looked over at my bedside table. There was a picture that I took of me, Sora, Roxas, and Riku from when I stayed with them. I hadn't told them how sick I really was. All they knew was that my illness as a baby was the reason why I was given up for adoption. I wonder what they would think if they knew I had to take monthly shots in order to stay healthy and live normally.

I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got out of bed and quietly snuck out of my room. I just wanted to roam around the mansion. I used to do it all the time as a child.

The halls were quiet, but I knew that there would be some guards patrolling around the mansion. As walk toward the West Hall, I noticed a light coming from under an office door.

It was the middle of the night and I hadn't expected anyone to be up at this hour except for a few guards, and they usually just stood around in the dark trying to be sneaky. My mother should be resting and the house workers usually had to get up early in the morning.

I turned down a side hallway and pressed on the wall where I remembered was an entrance to one of the many secret passageways in the mansion. I quietly walked through it to find a peephole into the room. It didn't take me too long to find.

Inside the room, I saw my mother sitting in an armchair across from her maidservant, Aerith. Cloud was also there standing by the door.

"The three Destiny Island boys were seen entering their Moonshields building 5 minutes before the explosion. There has been no word of any survivors, but no bodies have been recovered." Aerith told my mother, "We should now focus on Hana. The sooner we get rid of her the better. Tell her to go with you to the science labs tomorrow for testing on new drugs for her disease. Right now she's getting weaker and we'll easily overpower her. Give her a shot of this," Aerith handed my mother a vile, "Once she falls into a coma, discussion about the Rivon Business and fortune will commence and with Hana's brothers dead that will that she wrote won't matter. You'll get everything."

"No," my mother said, "We'll have everything."

I couldn't watch anymore. My heart had stopped and I could feel the pressure building up in my chest. I tried to slip away quietly knowing that I had to escape as soon as possible, but my nerves were so worked up and I could feel the pressure rising in my chest. It was getting harder to breathe and the dust and cobwebs in the passageway didn't help either. I rushed to the exit, but in my excited state I was extra clumsy and tripped over a wooden plank on the floor sending me hurtling to the ground with a loud bang and an explosion of dust which sent me into coughing fit. Within moments I saw the door to the passageway open and there was Cloud hovering over me with my mother behind him. I saw a look of malice on her face as Cloud picked me of the ground and threw me over his shoulder. That look stung my heart as passed out, exhausted by the racking coughs that had taken over my body.

* * *

**Sora **

After many hours of driving, several pit stops, and occasional driver switch-offs, we finally arrived at our destination, a huge facility that kinda looked like a warehouse in the middle of a dense forest. When we drove inside through a hidden opening disguised with rocks, all I could see was cars, trucks, jets, motorcycles, and other various manufactured machines of different sorts that I had never even seen before.

"This is the bunker! We keep a our high tech fast thingys here, but were going downstairs so I'll show them to you later." Yuffie said as she parked the car and everyone stepped out.

"There's a downstairs?" I had to ask. The bunker looked like it took up the entire facility.

"Yea, an entire 42 levels of downstairs. It's pretty amazing." Yuffie led us to an elevator located on the left side of the bunker.

"Aren't bunkers supposed to be at the bottoms of building?" Riku stated.

"Yea, but we like to do things different here."

We got off the elevator at sublevel 4 and were taken to a private room to get settled and wait while Yuffie and Xion went to go get their superior. We were to be questioned about everything that happened, but I didn't think that Riku, Roxas, and I would be much help, because none of us knew what had happened before anyway.

"I wonder what Kairi must be thinking right now? She probably saw the news about the explosion by now. Everyone might think we're dead." I said. It was hard to think about how worried or sad Kairi might be feeling right now. I had promised her that I wouldn't leave her, and I'm sure that this counts as leaving, even though I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I'm going to have to make it up to her when we get back.

"Well at least everyone back home is safe. I have a feeling that we were the targets and as long as we're gone, they are probably safe," Riku responded.

"Hey, maybe the girls will throw us a welcome home party when we get back! That would be nice," Roxas suggested.

"Yea, maybe." I tried to put on a smile so the two of them would stop looking at me like I was some sort of sad puppy.

The door opened and a tall man came in followed by Yuffie and Xion. He had dark black hair that was sleeked back and a growing beard, he also wore a long blue coat.

"I'm Reeve Tuesti, nice to meet you. Now, can you tell me everything you know about that explosion and what you have been doing for the past month?"

* * *

**Kairi**

The sound of rain pattering on the roof of Axel's truck woke me up from my dream where Sora, Riku, and I were all playing on the beach when we were children. I don't know where Sora and Riku are right now, but the last time Sora left (he ran away from his foster home), I didn't see him for a year and a half, and when he came back he promised he would stay with me and I didn't have to worry about him. I was worrying now.

"Where are we?" I asked Naminé.

Axel was asleep in the backseat of his truck. He and Naminé must have switched places while I was sleeping.

"We just entered Radiant Garden. It's the biggest town in the area, so it's probably the best place to look for the boys."

"Hana said she lived here. Do you think it's possible that they went to find her?"

"Maybe, at the very least we can ask to stay at her place instead of finding an inn." Naminé told me pulling over so I could ask a local if he knew where the Rivon's lived.

I stepped out of the truck and walked into a nearby shop. There was a man sitting by a computer alone in the shop. He had a gruffy look and a cigarette hung from his mouth.

"Ex-xcuse me?" I didn't know what, but something about the man made me nervous.

"What do ya want kid. I'm busy," he said not even turning around.

"Do you know where I can find the Rivon residence?"

The man spun around in his chair, so that he could look at me. "Why do you wanna go to that place? They're real unfriendly up there."

He was giving me a cautious and curious look that unnerved me even more. I didn't want to tell him any of my business, but I wanted to get out of the shop as soon as possible, so I lied to him, "I'm delivering a package to my cousin and she works for the Rivon's."

"I see. You're looking for the Hollow Bastion Manor. It's right in the middle of town. You can't miss it." He looked at me with suspicion like he didn't believe my words.

"Thank you" I was making way back out of the store when he called out to me.

"Hey Girl, what's your cousin's name? I know a lot of the servants that work there?"

"Umm her name's… Nami. I don't think you know her, she's very shy. Bye" I rushed out, before I totally blew my cover. Sora and Riku always joked about how I couldn't lie to save my life. I guess they were right.

When I hopped back into the truck Axel was awake and had moved into the passenger seat.

"It's rude to steal a lady's seat when she steps out Axel." I said.

"I was only looking out for your own safety," he retorted, "the front is much more dangerous and you'll probably distract Naminé while she's driving with your girl chatter causing us to get in an accident, so I thought it would be better to just reduce the risk by switching places with you."

"Don't listen to him Kairi; he just likes to hear the sound of his own voice," Naminé said looking back at me, "Where are we headed?"

"The center of the town, to Hollow Bastion Manor."


End file.
